Quibtron-X
Quibtron-X was the first planet inhabited by the Farfens and the Shoodabotians, and was their first homeworld. Location Quibtron-X is located almost by the center of the galaxy, not far from Earth's solar system. It can be teleported to, but those who are not Quibtron-X residents cannot direct teleport to it. This way the Farfens can avoid surprise attacks on their home planet. History Quibtron-X was first home to The Farfens, when Shoodabot moved in. Shoodabot was a vast land, set in the nothernmost part of Quibtron-X after the Farfens moved in. Shoodabot was home to the Shoodabotians, an aggressive race of people who threatened to destroy the Farfens if they stayed in Quibtron-X. Quibtron-X, being the home of the Farfens, did not belong to the Shoodabotians. The Farfens fought back. They bordered Ooquib-X with several war ships in case of an attack from Shoodabot. During the Era of Farfens, Shoodabot called the land Shoodabot-X instead of the rightful name Quibtron-X, in recognition of the vast number of Shoodabotians that lived there after the Farfens moved in. Northern Ooquib-X was the first region to be settled by the Shoodabotians, who were threatening the Farfens to move out of the planet. According to legend, Shoodabot had a very sizable population, but the Farfens did not fear them, for Quibtron-X was their home first. The Farfens settled in the area that in the future would be called Ooquib, but was now called Ooquib-X. Relations were peaceful until Shoodabot came in. Shoodabot, also called the rebels or the rebels of destruction, were an aggressive race settling in the home of the Farfens, threatening the Farfens if they didn't leave the planet. They are antagonists in Ooquib. Shoodabot was soon removed from Quibtron-X by the Farfen's vast, powerful forces, and the Farfens hoped Shoodabot would never return. Instead, the Shoodabotians reformed their empire in Southern Quib-X. It is said that only a very brave person, a very powerful and strong person... Can ever defeat the enraged Shoodabotians by harnessing the power of the Farfen. Shoodabot feels it is their goal to control Quibtron-X. Shoodabot was the second empire among many that ruled over Quibtron-X. The Shoodabotians viewed the Farfens as lesser and inferior, and not worthy to roam Quibtron-X. However, during the war, the Farfens stood up and defeated the Shoodabotion overlords, and claimed Quibtron-X for themselves once more. Shoodabot was defeated, but not completely destroyed. Instead, Shoodabot reformed territory in Southern Quib on Earth. Admired for their ferocity and feared for their power, the Farfens served as a point of admiration upon defeating Shoodabot. The prophecy of the Farfens' advancement is foretold on Earth, where Earth's residents believed the Farfens would move their empire to Earth instead of Quibtron-X. After Leanne, the leader of the Farfens began war against Shoodabot, she helped them learn that Quibtron-X was called Shoodabot-X by the Shoodabotians because Shoodabot was mocking the Farfens to make them look bad, so they could be better. The Farfens moved to Earth, as the prophecy foretold. Shoodabot, however, followed them into their new land, Ooquib. Shoodabot built their land in Southern Quib and harassed the Farfens. Shoodabot's goal was to get the Farfens to leave because the Farfens were very strong and Shoodabot was jealous. Enraged by Shoodabot following and harassing them, the Farfens declared war against Shoodabot, who eventually fled the battle and left Southern Quib behind. It is believed they now reside in Durquib, serving as an alliance to them. They obviously did this to make the Farfens angry, since the Farfens once went to war against Durquib and had poor relations with them. The Farfens finally drive Shoodabot far back, by the land of Durquib, with three heroes known as Leanne, Audrey, and Hillary, the leaders of the Farfens. Thus, Shoodabot is banished from the Farfen's new land, now called Ooquib. However, Audrey theorizes that Shoodabot may return in the future to fulfill their destiny... Trivia *This was the first homeworld of the Farfens. *This was the second homeworld of Shoodabot. *Shoodabot War One took place on this planet. *Although the Farfens now reside on Earth, they still use this planet for other Farfen business and to keep their territory vast. *Quibtron-X can be teleported to, but direct teleportation is not possible unless you are a Farfen. *The planet is heavily guarded by Farfen ships to make sure no Shoodabotians return.